Locker Room Chats
by moodygirl6
Summary: "So you think Calleigh is seeing anyone?" Ryan asked as he deposited his badge next to his gun in the cool confines of his locker.


Sighing gently, Calleigh walked slowly through the lab hoping not to be caught by anyone, who needed her opinion or signature for something involving their case from earlier on that day where a young woman was found dead in her car and her boyfriend had killed her because she was taking lessons to learn how to ride a motorbike but as usual he thought she was having an affair so he killed her out of sheer jealousy.

Reaching the locker room Calleigh found a little reprieve from the people milling about in the lab with all the noise from the machines and cell phones going off every 5 seconds. Sitting down on the bench in front of her locker she took off her firearm and checked it before putting it in the locker ready for whatever tomorrow would bring for her and the citizens of Miami, for now though it would mean she was going home to a nice long relaxing bath, a chilled bottle of red wine and to her partner.

Hearing voices approaching the locker room rather fast she hid behind the first row of lockers hoping that the people who were approaching were not looking for her as she would rather get away from the Lab and enjoy what was left of her evening in peace and quiet.

The door opening and the bodies the voices belonged to stepped into the quiet room, revealing that she was safe from any extra work as it was just Eric and Ryan who had the same idea as her and were packing up for the day.

The topic of their discussion caught her attention as the clang of guns being checked and dropped onto top shelves in their lockers, did nothing to stop her from hearing the subject matter.

"So you think Calleigh is seeing anyone?" Ryan asked as he deposited his badge next to his gun in the cool confines of his locker.

"Possibly, she has been leaving work earlier than normal, she's usual one of the last to leave, the last being H." Eric answered as he thought back on the past few weeks, when they had been going home in separately and them meeting at either one of their places to spend their evenings and nights together.

"Possibly, Delko are you blind? Did you not see that hickey on her neck last week?" Ryan said not quite believing that even Eric was that blind to the goings on in the life of Calleigh Duquesne, after all he is her best friend and she tells him things she's never told anyone before.

"Wolfe relax, if Calleigh is seeing someone, then I'm happy if she is happy, she's a big girl with a big gun collection, probably the biggest in Miami, besides the Lab's. I think that she can defend herself quite adequately, don't you." Eric said rounding on the younger officer. Not liking what he was saying about their female colleague.

Raising his hands in a sign of surrender, knowing that Eric Delko, when needed could be a very terrifying man especially when a loved one was in trouble. Turning back to his locker Ryan pulled out his coat and headed out leaving Eric in the locker room fuming over how Ryan couldn't seem to keep his nose out of other people's business.

Leaning his head against the locker to try and reduce the pressure in head as the beginnings of headache had started just above his left eye. The soft clicking of heels on the floor caught his attention, though he didn't lift his head from its position as he would recognise those heels anywhere.

"You heard then?"

"Yeah, Ryan's asking questions." Calleigh said as she took her original position on the bench in front of her locker.

"It's all your fault." She said in a teasing tone and a soft smile on her face, trying to ease the tension in his shoulders without touching him, for fear of someone walking in and starting the rumour mill up on once again, which means that they would be finding out something that wasn't quite ready for the general public of the lab to know and something they weren't quite ready to let the outside world know about, as they liked to have something normal to go home to after a stressful day out in the field.

"How is it my fault?" He answered with his boyish smile splayed across his face trying to look as innocent as possible even though they both knew who was to blame and why. Going along with her little game of 'Who's To Blame', Eric couldn't help but notice how incredibly beautiful she was in the little sunlight the locker room offered them, so close to sunset.

Standing up, she sauntered over to him and placed her hand on his chest and gave him a little shove and said, with her accent more pronounced, in his ear.

"Well if you hadn't insisted on our little escapade in the shower that morning I wouldn't have come away with a hickey and Ryan wouldn't be asking questions now would he Eric."

In one sentence she had managed to turn him on, with a flood of memories from their morning together the week before and in the same sentence she had successfully managed to completely curtail his libido for the time being, by mentioning Wolfe.

Smirking, knowing she had caused a polar reaction from the man in front of her in one sentence, returning to her locker she pulled out her hand bag and headed out the same way Ryan had left. Not before stopping once again in front of Eric to further tease him by repeating in his ear.

"My shower is still open for business, so why don't you come around later." With that she left the building and a very aroused Eric Delko in her wake.

Wasting no time Eric shoved everything into his locker, picked up his car keys and hurried out of PD and into the early evening to see Calleigh pulling out of the car park in her Crossfire heading in the direction of her home. Thinking to himself he would take her up on that offer later on that evening, with another little promise to himself as well to show that little squirt Wolfe that Calleigh Duquesne was off the market, for good.

Over the next few weeks Eric would be found walking around sporting a huge smirk on his face supporting everyone's theory that they were dating and to even further the point, Calleigh was to be sporting more hickey's than she had ever collected in her four years of High School.


End file.
